1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing and drying apparatus and more particularly to a new and improved washer-dryer utilizing a single drum to provide both a washing and drying cycle in sequential operations. A compact unit is thereby provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washing and drying apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices in the past have required a substantial amount of space and as such, have been bulky devices requiring more room then is necessary with my improved invention. There have been attempts to develop washing and drying apparatus of more compact structure. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,518 to Geldhof where a washer and dryer performs in a single cabinet-like structure but in a stacked arrangement. The advantage of the Geldhof patent has been to utilized vertical space rather than horizontal space but as such, a duplication of parts and use of space has resulted. A further patent to Geldhof was issued in U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,121 as a somewhat improvement over the aforenoted Geldhof patent. An improved reorientation of motor and pump means as well as other mechanisms provided a somewhat more compact structure, but generally this patent continued the same shortcomings as the previous Geldhof patent in utilizing stacked chambers to provide a washer-dryer combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,330 to Schaap, et al., sets forth a multi-purpose kitchen unit wherein a sink overlies a dishwashing unit incorporating therewith a garbage disposal unit. This reference does tend to forward the teaching of multi-use single cabinet organizations, however, the single rotating drum for multiple washing and drying operations has accordingly eluded the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,891 to Rumbaugh sets forth a further multi-purpose kitchen appliance. Particularly a cooking and washing combination of unique interrelationship is set forth in somewhat the same vein as the Schaap patent setting forth the teaching of a multi-purpose appliance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,683 to Horton sets forth a conventional-type clothes dryer with the addition, however, of providing a limited spray of water onto the clothes to provide for removal of wrinkles of particular fabrics. The teaching in this patent enables the use of a source for introduction of various liquid additives for use as clothes softening agents and the like and is a further step in enhancing the multi-purpose use of a clothes dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,609 to Nishizawa provides an apparatus for the rinsing and drying of small glass tubes such as used in chemical analysis. A cage mounted in a cabinet-like vessel is provided with heating elements whereupon piped in water allows a rinse cycle and the drying elements provide subsequent drying of the contents positioned within the apparatus.
The problem, however, of providing a compact washer-dryer combination for a complete washing and drying operation upon clothes has not been addressed by the prior art. As such it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for new and improved washing and drying apparatus as applied to conventional clothing which addresses both the problem of storage and affectiveness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.